Tadashi Hamada: Guardian of Light
by JPowerSiv
Summary: After seeing a glimpse of Tadashi while visiting the cemetery, Hiro thought he was going crazy. Wasn't until he lost his tooth, he knew he wasn't going crazy. While catching up, Tadashi tells him how he became the guardian of light.
1. Going Crazy

**Hey guys, I've been very excited to post this story. I have been wanting to do this crossover for a long time and now I have a chance. I really do hope you guys do enjoy it and I can't wait to see what you guys think of it so far.**

It's been a few months since Tadashi died. Hiro created a memorial building under his name so everyone would know how great of a student and person he was when he was alive. Every one knew that Hiro would go to the cemetery to visit Tadashi and tell him all sorts of story about him being a hero with his friends and what kinds of villains they had caught. He would tell him about how great Aunt Cass's café has been. He would also get depressed when he told him that he missed him. Sometimes Hiro would hear Tadashi respond back, and he would question if he was hearing things or if it was actually Tadashi. Sometimes he would think that he was hallucinating because he would see Tadashi hiding behind a tree. He would check to see if it was really him, but when he would check, no one was there. He looked around the whole cemetery to see if Tadashi was really around. He gave up and left the cemetery.

It wasn't until Hiro's tooth fell out during a battle. Hiro was excited about his tooth falling out, but didn't appreciate that he getting thrown. Later that night, he put his tooth under his pillow and fell asleep.

Hiro woke up hearing voices, he opened his eyes and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Tooth Fairy?" Hiro said with confusion. He didn't if he was going crazy or if this is all true.

"Yeah… Surprise." the Tooth Fairy was hovering there. She looked like she didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing here? Hiro asked.

"I'm here for your tooth, remember? You lost your tooth getting thrown, you should be more careful. You're lucky you had Baymax with you." the Tooth Fairy was ranting on.

"Wait, you know about Baymax?" Hiro asked.

"Oh… There is someone close to me that look out for you." Tooth Fairy explain which she went on and on. "I got another surprise for you, Hiro. I know you going to love it." Tooth Fairy squealed. "It's time to come out." Tooth Fairy moved aside and looked behind her.

Hiro turned to where she was looking. He looked closer and seen a figure. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The figure was walking towards him. Hiro couldn't keep it all in, his eyes started tearing up.

"T-Ta-Tadashi.?" It was all Hiro could say. "I-is is it re-really you?"

"It's really me, Hiro. It's really good to see you." Tadashi said spreading his arms wide. Hiro got out of bed and ran past Tooth Fairy and hugged him. Tadashi looked at Tooth Fairy, he was happy to come along with her to see his little brother.

" Thank you, Tooth Fairy."

 **Please leave a review, it will help me as much as possible.**

 **Just to let everyone know, I have a busy schedule with work and college. It's going to take some time to find free time to type my stories. And trust me, it's hard finding free time. I'll try my best to keep you guys entertained and to keep up with updating my stories.**


	2. Explaining On

**Hey guys**

 **Sorry for the very late update, but I was really having trouble writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

"How are you still here?" Hiro asked.

"Uh… That's a long story. It started when the showcase building was on fire." Tadashi started.

"Did you survive the fire?" Hiro asked.

"I didn't survive the fire." Hiro gave Tadashi a confused look. "It's more complicated than it sounds. I did die in the fire. I came back, but not like a normal human being. I'm more of a spirit."

"He's not just spirit. He's the spirit of fire. He's learned really fast on how to use his ability." Tooth jumped in.

"Tooth is right, I'm more than just a spirit." Tadashi continued.

"Then what are you?" Hiro was really confused.

"I'm a guardian. A guardian of light." Tadashi answered.

"You see, a guardian protect a certain feeling for children and for him he protect the light that shines on children. He's been doing a good job at it too. For me, I'm the guardian of memory, I protect memories for the children. I show memories to children when they need help the most." Tooth explained further. Hiro was still confused, but was able to follow along.

"Is every spirit out there a guardian?" Hiro asked Tooth.

"No, there are certain spirit that are selected to be a guardian. It's only up to the decision that the man in moon makes." Tooth explained.

"Man in moon? You lost me now." Hiro was confused. Tadashi took a moment to think of an easier way for him to explain it to him.

"Umm… How about we show you how it works?" Tadashi asked.

"Tadashi, are you sure that it's a good idea?"

"Yea, I don't think that they would care. I mean Jamie and Sophie been at Bunny's place a few times. I don't think they would care if I brought Hiro to the North Pole." Tadashi said.

"We're going to the North Pole? Awesome." Hiro said, he was excited. He was finally reunited with his brother and him going to the North Pole.

"Ok, calm down Hiro. You don't want Aunt Cass to hear you. Tadashi, how is he going to get to the Pole? I can't carry him all the way there." Tooth sounded worried.

"He can come with me." Tadashi simply answered.

"Are you sure he burn from your fire?" Tooth whispered in Tadashi's ear. Hiro was wondering what she was talking about.

"He'll be fine, he won't get hurt." Tadashi said, trying to get Tooth no to worry that much.

"Ok if you say so. I'll meet you guys at the Pole." Tooth said heading out the window.

"You ready?" Tadashi asked.

"I've been ready. Let's go… How are we getting to the North Pole?" Hiro asked, he was thinking multiple ideas of how he was getting there. "Are we going to use your powers? Can you fly?"

"We're not flying, Hiro. You have Baymax to do that for you. I am using my power to get to the Pole, but my fire does have to swallow us. I know it won't hurt me, but I'm not sure what it will do to you." Tadashi said. Hiro faced dropped when Tadashi told him that.

"Didn't you just tell the Tooth Fairy that I wouldn't get hurt?" Hiro asked.

"I did, but I was lying. I didn't want her to worry too much for us." Tadashi said. "If anything does happen I can heal you." Hiro was worried, but he was ready.

"Ok, I trust you." Hiro said. Tadashi put his hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Hiro was staring at Tadashi waiting for something to happen. Hiro jumped when Tadashi eyes open with a fiery orange color. Hiro looked down at the floor to see that a small fire was growing up and swallowing them. Hiro tried his best not to panic, he closed his eyes and waited for Tadashi to say something when it was over.

"Hiro, Welcome to the North Pole." Hiro slowly opened his eyes to see a winter wonderland. "You okay? Do you have any burns on you?" Tadashi search to see anything that was on fire.

"I feel fine." Hiro said looking down at his body.

"Good, this is the North Pole, Santa's workshop."

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Make sure to leave a review and tell what I need to work on. It would really help me become a better writer.**

 **Please stay and find out how Tadashio became a guardian of light.**


	3. Update

**Hey guys. I'm sorry if you guys think this is a chapter, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm taking a break from writing. I just got out of a relationship, so I need time to get over it. I'm really sorry.**

 **For me, I feel really bad because I was the one who ended the realationship. I'll let you guys know when I get back on my feet. Again, I am really sorry.**

 **I won't forget about you guys, I know how much you guys are wanting to know what will happen next, I just need some time alone to think. Also thank you guys for the support for my stories.**

 **I do sincerely apologize about this.**

 **This is JPowerSiv signing out.**


End file.
